Hero's Duty
by Cho 17
Summary: “Save us!” They cried, “Save us!” But during his hour of need, who was there to save him? Life’s complications teach right from wrong and wrong from right. Life helps give the preparations needed to discover which path is the one to walk on. Good? or Evil
1. Prologue

**Hero's Duty**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It has nothing to do with the official production of the series. I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda game titles, or anything else that pertains to the name because it all belongs to Nintendo. I do own the content of my story.

~*~**Prologue**~*~

_The choices we make determine the paths we take for good or evil._

_When duty calls, do you choose free will or do you choose to walk in a predetermined destiny?_

_Life's complications teach right from wrong and wrong from right. Life helps give the preparations needed to discover which path is the one to walk on. Light? Dark? Possibly, most usually, it's _

_the in-between path. Twilight._

----

"So, this is the fabled hero of Hyrule eh? He looks like shit."

"Please don't take his physical appearance as anything to judge by. This man saved an entire nation once upon a time."

"And destroyed it as well." There was silence as both of the two females studied the diminutive existence before her. The one with fiery red hair and sharp emerald eyes looked on in disgust while her friend, the dark-haired, dark-eyed knight looked at the fallen hero with sympathy.

"Shauna, have a heart. He's been through so much."

"As he should. How dare he abandon his people in their hour of need?" Shauna asked, "Ashei, why bring this pathetic excuse of a man to me? He hadn't the will of his own to come." Ashei looked once more at her crestfallen comrade. She soaked in his languish. The honey haired man looked at the ground unresponsively. His chilly blue eyes held no glint of life and the women's conversation didn't seem to affect him at all.

"…He's the only hope Hyrule has now," the compassionate knight stated after a few minutes of silence. Her gaze, filled with so much remorse, drifted from the young man to her friend once more. Shauna's frozen heart cracked a little from the expression.

"You're the only one who can help him. You're the Legendary Trainer of Heroes, yeah? So please?"

"… Alright Ashei. But I do it for you and you only because this thing before me was once a hero but no longer." Ashei grinned and then nodded her thankfulness. Taking one last look at Link, she settled with laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"See you… old friend. Get well."

"Don't baby him Ashei."

_----_

After Ashei departed from the tranquil mountains that housed Shauna, her two sisters, and now the broken hero, the Legendary Trainer decided to take said former hero to her home. Once there, she allowed him to sit in the grace of her favorite chair that was strategically placed in front of a window overlooking a freshly running waterfall. The running water helped to soothe Link's inner demons enough that a soft look of peace settled on his battle-worn face. Shauna took this time to openly observe him. His face was handsome, but creased from the fierceness of past battles that forever left a mark on him. His eyes were a deep blue that would normally be called beautiful if it weren't for the swirls of plagued thoughts dancing around in them. Shauna released a great sigh. Never did she have to fix a hero. She helped create them.

"Whenever you are done sulking, I'd be more than grateful for a proper introduction," she said with an authoritative voice. Link didn't seem to comprehend her words and took a greater interest in looking around the small setting. It was like a cabin. Everything was made of wood. It had a simplicity to it that created an unparalleled blissfulness.

"First of all, it is very rude to openly ignore your host. Second, it makes no difference if you introduce yourself or not because I know who you are." A small smirk creased in Link's colorless lips and he said in a raspy voice, "… I'm the remnants of a forgotten existence… A damned soul..."

"You are Link. The Champion of Hyrule," Shauna abruptly interrupted, "Or rather, former Champion of Hyrule." Link's smirk remained in tact, but it was a hallow smile.

"I don't go by that identity anymore…"

"Then what would you like for me to call you?"

"… Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, but I'm not important. It'd be of more consequence for you to introduce yourself." Shauna hesitated before saying, "I am Shauna, a trainer of heroes."

"I've never heard of you…" Shauna shrugged passively and turned her back on him to look out at the waterfall as well.

"That's understandable. You never needed to know me." Silence fell between the two and then there was a low rumbling sound. The young trainer spared a glance at her companion, who laughed sheepishly.

"It seems that you're hungry. I'll prepare something for you to eat." Before Link had the chance to protest, Shauna had already began preparing food for him.

----

"Eat this," the girl ordered. Link yearningly eyed the steaming bowl of soup. The aroma was inviting and his stomach grumbled its desire for it, but he hesitated to accept the bowl. Shauna watched him for a moment before setting the porcelain holder on the table beside him.

"You'll starve to death," she simply stated.

"It would probably be for the best…"

"Listen! You are going to have to stop this self loathing! You are in my care now which means that you are no longer free to do as you wish. You belong to me until you earn your freedom. Now, you are going to eat that. I can't have you half starved when I work you to the bone. So _eat_." For a moment, Link made no attempt to eat the soup, but against his better judgment, he slowly brought the bowl's edge to his chapped lips and sipped it. His weak body instantly felt rejuvenated as the liquid coursed through his esophagus to his stomach. Shauna watched him with satisfaction as he proceeded to down the contents of the bowl without as much as a breath.

"That's better. Would you like some more?" She asked after he finished. Link wiped his mouth of the residue left behind during his greedy intake of food.

"I don't suppose it matters… Even if I didn't want it I'm sure you'd make me eat more if that's what you wanted…"

"Very good. You are a fast learner. There maybe hope for you yet!" Shauna claimed as she filled the bowl to the brim. She handed it to him and he wasted no time in eating it.

----

"You'll sleep here. I will wake you early in the morning to begin your training." Link looked at the small room and was content to see that it too was simple like the rest of the small home. There was a bed, a fire place, and a small dresser. His owner handed him a thick patch-work quilt and a pillow then motioned to his bed.

"Sleep well," she said. Link watched her as she left the room, gently closing the door behind herself.

How long had it been since he was subjected to human kindness? How long was it since he was last in the presence of a woman? Not that Ashei didn't count as a woman, but she was a different kind than Link was familiar with. Shauna was also a little different than what he was to, but her unconditional kindness ignited a warm sensation in him that had long been snuffed out by the trials he had endured; consequently, she had brought him back to his painful reality, and as such, he realized how truly tired he was. The exhausted man arranged the quilt on the straw-filled mattress and snuggled beneath it. He slept and for the first time in a long time, he dreamed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hero's Duty**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It has nothing to do with the official production of the series. I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda game titles, or anything else that pertains to the name because it all belongs to Nintendo. I do own the content of my story.

~*~**Chapter 1**~*~

Link was awakened the next morning from the sound of voices outside his room door. He yawned and rubbed the sand from his eyes before rising from his bed and going to see what was happening.

----

Peeking out the slightly ajar door, Link could see Shauna and two more girls. One of the girls was a child who was aged no more than ten or eleven years. She wore spectacles and a drab dress; her hair wasn't as brilliantly colored as Shauna's or the other girl's. Instead it was a pale strawberry blonde color. The other girl had long auburn hair and was dressed similarly to Shauna in pants and a blouse. She looked no older than fourteen or sixteen. He strained his ears to listen to what they were talking about.

"So he has arrived has he?" The youngest asked.

"Yes and he's resting so lower your voice," Shauna answered.

"A little late for that," Link silently thought to himself.

"I can't believe you're actually going to train him Shauna. I mean, this is the first time you've ever had to _rejuvenate_ a hero. He's all washed up."

"Leah, please. I know very well what the situation is."

"Sorry…"

"So how is he? Is he just as everyone used say about him?" Shauna didn't say anything for a time and the one called Leah decided to answer in her steed.

"What do you think Kai? Of course he isn't! Why else would he be here?"

"Well… I only thought that…"

"You thought _wrong_." The atmosphere grew heavy and no one spoke. Link felt his old demons once again blacken his soul and he felt ashamed for intruding. There was no hope for him. He was a 'washed up' hero.

"…I… I believe that he can be brought back to his old self. Maybe not completely, but enough so that he can save us," Shauna said at last. Her sisters looked at her and she smiled.

"I have hope." Link's darkness dissipated once more from the light that Shauna shed with those three words.

"Anyway, I suppose it's about time that I wake him," she said. Before she could proceed, Link opened his door and stepped out of his room. The three girls incredulously looked at him.

"I'm awake," he announced. Shauna smiled at him and he realized that her smile also had the ability to restore his good will. If it was for the hope that kept her smiling like that, then he would try.

"Good to know that you're capable of waking up on your own. It'll make your life here a little easier," she proclaimed, "These are my sisters Leah and Kai. They assist me in my training and like me, they aren't pushovers. Now then, shall we begin?"

----

Shauna had taken Link far from the little log house that sat on a summit. They past the forest at the base of the mountain and traveled further still. Link looked back at the mountain and saw how majestic it was. It was the first time he realized that the world wasn't all just scorched land; ugly and defiled. There were still beautiful places.

They kept going until they came to a frost-bitten tundra. It was nothing but dried grass and scattered shrubs as far as the eye could see. When Ashei brought Link to Shauna's mountain, had they passed through the tundra? He couldn't remember. He didn't have a reason to notice things back thing.

"Sit," Shauna commanded. Link obeyed. The ground was hard against him and slightly cold. The permafrost was nipping at his clothing. Shauna took a seat across from him. They looked at one another.

"Now then… We will begin this training by finding out what went wrong. For example, what happened to you? Why aren't you the hero you once were?" The woman explained. Link wasn't quick to answer and he looked away from her. He knew what happened to him. He lost everything that mattered. There was nothing left for him and no one seemed to care. "Save us!" They cried, "Save us!" But during his hour of need, who was there to save him?

Bitter. He became a very bitter person. Selfish. He became a very selfish person. After a time, he put a price on his heroics; quid pro quo. If you didn't do for him then he didn't do for you. The only problem was that everyone wanted something, but more people were less willing to give something in order to get what they wanted.

"I want to help you," Shauna said gently, breaking up his muddled thoughts, "but I can't do it unless you open up to me." Link's eyes locked onto hers once more. He saw in her green eyes the warmness in her soul. She was a rarity, a diamond in a coal mine.

"…It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I'll listen to whatever it is that you want to tell me."

"…Well… this story begins like any other. It begins with my love for a girl…"

----

_We grew up together. We'd been best friends forever. I treated her like a sister. She treated me like a brother. Then something happened. She became a woman, beautiful, smart, and desirable. I began to think she'd make a great significant other. But… how was I to let her know it? Should I even tell her? I knew it was unlikely that she felt the same way, so really, why would I even bother? This feeling… could not stay…_

"Link! I've got good news!" Rusl shouted. He made his way up the path to the barn where the boy was currently busy with the animals, particularly the horses. At hearing his friend, Link stopped brushing his horse to look at his friend with a smile. Link was young, seventeen years old.

His steed, Epona, whinnied when Rusl tried to pat her in greeting and the man backed away hastily.

"I swear she's a spoil't girl that one," the man muttered. Epona huffed and shook out her mane.

"Yea? What is it?" Link asked.

"Oh! I've been granted with the honor o' receiving an audience with Princess Zelda!"

"Really?? That's great!"

"Yea I know," Rusl jokingly bragged, "Say. Have you heard o' the knightin' tournament bein' held at Castle Town? I bet that'd be a great opportunity for a young man like you. It's a great way to start your life."

"But… I'm happy here," Link stated without a pause to really think about what Rusl said. The man stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Link! Link when you're done you're gonna have to settle the herd again… Oh! Hi Rusl!" Both men turned to see the bright eyed girl marching towards them. Link's cheeks turned pink and he looked away. When Illia was standing beside them, he acted like he was busy brushing Epona.

"'Ello little lady. Bo's got you workin' hard today eh?"

"Yea. That old lazy bones! He could help too ya know… Anyway, I'll just do this Link. You go settle the herd before we loose 'em." Without warning, she snatched the brush from Link's unsuspecting hand and proceeded to work where he left off. Without much to do but oblige her wishes, Link and Rusl went on to the herd that was grazing not too far off.

"They aren't actin' up! Illia just wanted to be with the horses!" Link exclaimed. He looked back at the barn angrily and saw Illia waving.

"Hahaha! And she calls her father lazy… But back to that discussion…"

"No. There's no more to talk about. I'm happy right here." As emphasis to his point, Link crouched down on his haunches. He pulled a long blade of grass from the ground and placed it in his mouth as he became comfortable. Rusl sighed.

"Oh come on Link! You're a young man! And there's a huge world out there for you to discover! I'd hate to see someone of your stature be left to rot away in this small village…"

"Yea but…" Link's voice drifted off and he turned to look at something in the distance. Rusl followed his gaze and smiled.

"And women... crave a knowledgeable man Link. Why, Illia won't be able to keep her hands off you if you become one o' Hyrule's knights. It's an honor!"

"Why bring Illia into this?"

"Because I know she's your main goal at the present. Your feelings are no secret Link…" To this, Link's eyes widened and the blade of grass fell from his opened mouth. He looked away from Illia and turned to look at Rusl quizzically while he asked, "Does everyone know??"

"Everyone would be foolish for _not_ knowing. But anyway, think it over. I'm due to depart a day from now," the man said. He started on his way back to the village before stopping and turning back around.

"Oh! And consider it in your calculations that one has to work hard to achieve their goals Link. It'd be wise to raise the odds in your favor by taking the proper steps in order to obtain said goals…" He motioned to Illia with his head and grinned before continuing on his way. Link looked at the girl and sighed.

_But… was it truly that easy? If everyone did know that I felt the way I felt, then why didn't Illia? 'Women crave the knowledgeable man?' I knew she always wanted to see the rest of Hyrule when we were little… Maybe she knew how I felt too, but decided to wait for something better. With only my horseback riding skills to offer, why wouldn't she look elsewhere?_

----

"Link! I can't believe you're actually going to Castle Town! Uli thanks you by the way. She's worried about Rusl making such a long trip on his own… And I'm proud of you for going! I wish I could go but I'd only be a nuisance… Besides, father needs me to look after him. Have enough fun for the both of us Link, but don't over exert yourself. Do you understand?" The boy sighed and muttered, "Yes mom." Illia laughed and looked at the sky. The stars were extra shiny that night; they twinkled in glee as well. Link felt himself already growing home sick. Would the stars look the same in Castle Town?

"Well! Someone has to look after you. Goddesses know that you barely can."

"Heh! Well then thanks Illia."

"You're very welcome Link… But… please. Please come back safely. I… If somethin' happened I… I…" Illia choked on the last word of her sentence, unable to speak over the lump that was growing in her throat. Link looked at her and saw tears form in her eyes. He sat up from his horizontal position and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Illia, don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise," he reassured. The girl sniffled and wiped her eyes before looking at her friend.

"Good."

A few days later, Link and Rusl were at the village limits with some of their belongings. The rest of the villagers were also gathered there to see them off.

"You two be careful and hurry back! I don't know how much livestock we'll be losin' without you here to round 'em up Link. Pray that Fado manages it by himself," Bo claimed.

"Hey!" Fado exclaimed defensively. Link smiled.

"Sure thing Bo."

"Be careful Rusl. You too Link," Uli, Rusl's much pregnant wife, told.

"Worry not love. We'll return three days from now in tiptop condition," Rusl reassured.

"I wish you well on your journey. Here's a little something I prepared for you both…," Illia said. She handed the two small bags she'd been carrying over to the two who graciously accepted her gift. Link brushed his hand against hers and he took the gift. Feeling her soft skin aroused a feeling of longing within him and he looked at his friend one more time.

"Thanks Illia…" The girl smiled warmly. The two mounted their horses.

"Good bye all! Come along Link. Let us ride!" And they did. Link left his home, his love, the only place he had ever known. But when he saw the wide open plains, he was overcome with wonder and intrigue. Rusl looked at Link's expression and smiled as he recalled his first time embarking out into the world.

"It's somethin' isn't it? But there's only more for you to see and to discover. It's a big world." Link felt himself become anxious. He wanted to see. He wanted to know. He craved adventure and his feelings of longing went away.

_How was I to know my journey began then but wouldn't be over in just three days? It was one that would last me a lifetime. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Hero's Duty**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It has nothing to do with the official production of the series. I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda game titles, or anything else that pertains to the name because it all belongs to Nintendo. I do own the content of my story.

~*~**Chapter 2**~*~

_As soon as we arrived in Castle Town, Rusl entered me in the contest for knighthood. He said he'd put in a good word with Princess Zelda. How was I to know getting knighted was a predetermined destiny designed on by fate's clever hands? _

_I surprised myself by how much skill I possessed. I had barely held a sword in the village except on the rare occasion when sparring with Rusl. I was defeating my opponents easily. Many people who watched the games began to identify me by name as I walked through the busy streets of the city. Even in the arena, I was the crowd favorite. It was no surprise when I gained knighthood after winning my last fight. What was surprising was the fact that Zelda granted me an audience._

Link followed Rusl with a feeling of uncertainty. The castle was big and very elegant. He felt like a dirty intruder against the grandeur of the inside of the castle's walls. It was the first time he became self conscious after leaving home. He had been so taken by the busy city sights that he was never aware of his own existence; even during the knighthood tournament, he wasn't aware that he was just a lowly country hick from a backwards village.

Rusl spoke to the guards at the entrance to the throne room where the princess awaited. Link's stomach twisted and he gulped nervously. The two guards allowed them entrance and as Link walked by, they glared at him. He could tell what they were thinking: "How did this country bumpkin manage to beat our best knight?" and "Who does this kid think he is?" He hung his head and continued on his way. He didn't think he was something special. In fact, he was still trying to grip the fact that he wasn't going to be a goat herder for the rest of his life. He was satisfied just knowing that he was good at something other than farm work. So, since he'd had his fun, he decided he would tell the princess that he would not be taking the title or position as a Knight of Hyrule.

"Your majesty," Rusl said. Link didn't notice that they were already to their destination. When he saw Rusl bow, he hurriedly did the same.

"You may rise," her voice was delicate like the tinkling of a bell. Link straightened up slowly and looked at her. She was gorgeous and had an air about her that emitted authority even though she was so petite. Link was in awe.

"Your majesty, this is he, the boy who has bested each and every one of your knights in the tournaments, Link." Link looked at Rusl like he grew a new head. Since when did he talk so properly? Zelda smiled.

"Thank you. You may leave us now." Rusl bowed again and left but not before patting Link's shoulder. Link watched his friend leave and realized that he was now alone.

"So," the princess started, "You are the young man who has bested every one of my knights in the contest." Link nodded.

"Yes your majesty."

"It makes me wonder if my knights are enough now."

"… I wouldn't think it mattered. Hyrule's never been in such a peaceful state as now with you as ruler." She laughed.

"You speak to flatter me! Though what you say is true. Do not think of me as doubtful of myself for suggesting that Hyrule needs protection. I just believe that we must be prepared at all times. It is always the calmest before a storm." Link found himself nodding in agreement.

"Though Hyrule is in no immediate danger as of yet, I would like to keep it that way. Link, I ask you as your princess, would you please accompany me to the desert province? I'll have other's join us as well so as not to draw suspicion, but I much rather have you at my side. I would feel… more at ease." Link looked at her and she looked at him. The atmosphere grew heavy. He couldn't go against the wishes of the princess even though he had yet to make his homage as a knight. There was no chance of going back to the life he once knew, he understood this. He felt excited and sad at the same time.

"Of… of course I will your highness."

"Good. We depart no later than the day after you are knighted. Sorry that it is such short notice, but I feel we should travel as soon as possible." Link nodded.

"I imagine you have things to prepare, farewells to make, so you are dismissed."

----

"This is excellent news Link! Absolutely superb!" Rusl exclaimed. Link had joined him at Telma's Bar. Telma was the owner and an old friend of Rusl's. Link was surprised to know that Rusl had friends outside of Ordona, but was glad because she was the one who was putting them up for their stay in the city. Link sighed and laid his head on the table.

"I guess…"

"Why are you so sulky?" Telma asked, "Rusl's right! This is a great opportunity for a young man like you! You should be bursting with mirth as were."

"I know, I know. But… it all happened so fast! I wasn't ready for it… And then to be given an assignment right after I'm to be knighted… It's a lot!"

"Yes, yes. You do have a point about that. But fear not! You were destined to do this! It's in your blood!" Telma said. Link and Rusl looked at her; Link with a look of surprise and Rusl with a look of annoyance.

"What?"

"Eh… Heeheehee! Um… Yea… You gotta lot ahead of you that's for sure." The woman tried to appear busy and change the subject but Link wouldn't have it.

"What's all this about being destined cuz it's in my blood? Do you know something about my family? Telma? Telma! Answer me!" Link sprang up from his seat and grabbed onto her. His eyes were pleading and Telma sighed in defeat.

"Rusl… You should tell this boy the truth," she claimed. Link looked at his friend who sat with his arms crossed against his chest and an expression of worry on his face.

"Rusl… you know too?" Link asked. The man huffed angrily, "Way ta go Telma!"

"Hey! I'm surprised you managed to keep it a secret for this long," she muttered.

"Come sit over here Link. I'll tell you about your family." Link complied and sat back down in his seat. He watched Rusl and saw him in a new light. Rusl was no longer just his old friend from Ordona who helped raise him and taught him everything he knew. Rusl became the bearer of knowledge that Link never thought he would ever know.

"First of all, I too am a Knight of Hyrule. I entered the same tournament when I was your age," Rusl started, "And so did your father who was my best friend.

We had grown up together here in the city and becoming knights was our dream for as long as we could remember. We trained hard for seventeen years and when the time finally came, we entered the tournament. Back then it was separated into divisions based on skill level. I was in division two. Your father was in division one, the hardest level.

We each bested our opponents. I struggled more than your father had even though I was fighting people that were easier. Your father was much like how you were in the tournament. Everyone watching him thought that he was made to hold a blade, in fact his sword seemed like an extra limb that he used with much expertise."

"He really was somethin' else your father. Whoo, he was hot stuff," Telma interjected. Rusl rolled his eyes.

"I won't bore you with the details so in short we were knighted and your father received a higher rank than I did. He was the High Knight of Hyrule, the knight whose duty it was to protect the royal family. And he did. He did an excellent job." Rusl paused to let the information soak in. Link seemed to be contemplating his words, this new information of his father, with deep thought.

"But… then what happened to him? What about my mother?" Rusl sighed.

"Ah yes, your mother. She was a true beauty…"

"I haven't seen anyone with your mother's looks since her," Telma said, "Except you do favor her alot m'boy. You have her eyes and her hair." Link smiled. He already knew how the story ended, but he was glad that traces of his parents still existed. He was glad to be alive as a testament to their having ever lived.

"Your mother was the queen's lady-in-waiting and the great love of your father. He used to tell me that he wouldn't and couldn't love anyone else the way that he loved your mother. The problem with that was that she was to be married to someone else and your father, as required of his job, could not marry anyone for he was bound by honor and law to protect the royal family.

It tore them apart, that law and her fiancé. It saddened them greatly but it did not stop them from loving each other. Yes, yes. They did love each other very much… Finally the queen discovered them."

"What happened?"

"Why, what's with that look of distress boy? Hahaha! Surely nothing bad happened or you wouldn't be here now would you? No. The queen was a very kind lass. She was very understanding. She allowed them to be together, but with a price. Whenever the royal family needed your father, he was due to answer their call. Eventually your father and mother married and moved away from the city to Ordona where they stayed together blissfully for only two years. After that, the seize of Hyrule had began.

I remember it well… They came in terrifyingly large numbers. I couldn't fathom how such a large army had grown without us knowing about it. Ganondorf and his Gerudo, the desert dwellers. They had come to usurp the throne and take over the kingdom. Ganondorf was bitter about the way his ancestors were banished to rot in the desert and he had come to take back the land that he believed was his. It was so chaotic. We knights were out fighting to protect the civilians. No one was there to protect the royal family and that's when your father arrived. He was like a ray of hope in the darkness. I'll never forget it. He rushed to their rescue.

He fought valiantly even though he had been out of practice for two years… And he took Ganondorf head on. Unfortunately… even he was no match. Not in terms of skill. No. He was no match for fate's cruel jokes. Your mother had found out about your father leaving to fulfill his duty. She followed him. Foolish woman. She was the only evidence that your father was a mortal man. She was his one weakness. Somehow Ganondorf managed to find out about her and he used her to his advantage.

Your father had proven to be a formidable opponent and Ganondorf was no fool. So he posed your father with this question, 'What is more important? Protecting the royal family? Or protecting your wife?' He had both the royal family and your mother in his clutches and was meaning to kill them both. Your father had no idea what to do… He didn't know if he should fulfill his duty, or save the love of his life… He opted for a compromise.

He turned Ganondorf's death trap against him! In vanquishing Ganondorf, he, however, made the ultimate sacrifice. He gave his life protecting your mother and the royal family. He was a true hero. He was honored for his death and praised.

Soon thereafter, your mother returned to Ordona where she gave birth to you. I had visited, suffering from my own injuries, to see Helm's son and to see Oderia as well. I was sad to find that she was very ill after giving birth. I begged her to return to the city to get proper medical treatment but she denied me. She knew she wouldn't live so she asked that I raise you. She also asked that I never tell you of your parents, especially your father because she didn't want you to follow in his footsteps. Until now, I have done exactly as she asked.

I couldn't continue because the opportunity was too good to pass up. Zelda had specifically asked me to bring you. At first I was going to decline, but I thought that it would be a chance for you to make your own choices about what you wanted in life. I felt it wasn't for your mother to decide if you should follow your father's foot steps or not. And I was right. Of course, you are the one who can ultimately decide your future Link. I just wanted to give you more options."

----

"So… you're father was the last High Knight of Hyrule," Shauna said. Her eyes glimmered with admiration and Link could only smile. She didn't know. She didn't understand the price that came with such a high position. Link hadn't realized this either until it was far too late.

"Yes… he was…," the man said simply. Shauna stayed silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

"It's no wonder that his son would become Hyrule's Champion, our hero," she claimed, "Is that how it happened? You decided to follow in your father's footsteps?"

"Yes. After I learned the truth from Rusl, I went and visited my father's grave. He was resting along with other great men in the royal family's personal tomb. I was really moved by it all being that I was young and naïve. Of course I wouldn't know any better but to retrace the steps that my father had already marked out for me… I became a knight."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hero's Duty**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It has nothing to do with the official production of the series. I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda game titles, or anything else that pertains to the name because it all belongs to Nintendo. I do own the content of my story.

~*~**Chapter 3**~*~

"You must be tired," Shauna said suddenly. Link shook his head.

"I don't get tired," he stated simply.

"But what did I say? Remember, you're _mine_ now."

"Oh right. Silly me. How could I have forgotten?" Shauna rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

"Ok. I have a task for you. You must bring me some water, without spilling a drop, from the river back the way we came. I'll be waiting here." Link rose and his legs felt heavier than they should have.

"How am I to bring you this water? I have nothing to carry it in…"

"When there's a will, there's a way. Now off with you. I'm thirsty."

----

He hadn't noticed how far they had gone until he had to retrace his steps. By the time he reached the river, he was weary stricken. He kneeled at the water's edge and dipped his hands in it. The liquid was cool and refreshing. He drank.

"Ah… good," he muttered then he felt bad. Who was he to feel this type of relief after all the things he'd done? He didn't deserve it.

When he was finished with his self loathing, he tried to find something to carry the water back in. He had nothing and he couldn't find anything.

"Excuse me." The voice startled him. He spun around and saw the youngest sister approaching him. He hadn't noticed her at all.

"Yes?"

"I'm thirsty but I can't get a drink from the river because I've hurt my hands chopping wood for the fire place. Please, will you give me a drink?"

"I have nothing to put the water in for you to drink."

"… I have a bottle in my pouch here. You can use it." She turned her back and revealed the small pouch there. Link eyed it wearily before rummaging through it to find the bottle.

"Do you girls live here alone?" He asked.

"Yes," came the simple reply. He found the bottle and kneeled down to fill it.

"Where are your parents?"

"They've passed already sir. Now it is only I, Shauna, and Leah." Link rose with a full bottle of water. Before he gave it to Kai, he studied her. She was young and skinny, much too skinny to be chopping wood.

"Here, tilt your head and open up your mouth," he ordered. The girl did as she was told and Link poured the water into her awaiting mouth. When she had enough to drink, he refilled the bottle and said, "Have you finished chopping your wood?"

"Yes. Now all I have to do is carry it back with me."

"How do you expect to do so if you have hurt your hands?"

"Well… Well I… I don't know sir…"

"… Take me to your wood pile and I will help you."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Then follow me this way please…"

----

The two walked a little distance from the river and deeper into the forest where the wood pile was. Link wasn't surprised to find hacked pieces of wood versus nice, clean sliced ones.

"This wood won't do," he said, "Here. Allow me." He started chopping the wood without delay or protest. Kai watched him and he showed her the proper technique. He didn't understand why he decided to help her. He didn't know why he bothered asking the questions he had asked either. It had been a long time since he was involved with other people because for the longest time he found that he didn't care to be involved with others.

He carried the wood back to the house, helping Kai reach the summit when she struggled, and placed the pieces in the shed. Kai thanked him.

"You are a really nice person sir."

"No… I'm not…"

"Don't be so modest!" But he wasn't being modest. He wasn't a nice person. He hadn't been a nice person for a while.

"Here's your bottle back…"

"No! No you take that! It's yours, a gift of my thanks."

"…No. I can't accept this…"

"Please? I know it isn't much but please accept it and my gratitude… Oh! Look at the time! Sorry sir! I have to help Leah start cooking lunch. Good bye!"

----

"Where did you get this bottle?" Shauna asked when he returned and presented her with the water.

"When there's a will, there's a way right?" She smirked and accepted the bottle graciously. Link watched her as she drank. There was a look of satisfaction on her face and he felt good to have been the reason it was there. He sat down again, taking his place across from her.

"Better?" He asked. Shauna nodded and sat the bottle down beside her.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"So, can we continue?"

"Where was I?"

"You decided that you wanted to follow in your father's footsteps."

"Oh yes. Right. Well, I returned to Princess Zelda and I was knighted. The next day we left on our voyage."

"You didn't go to say good-bye to Illia or your home again?" Link smiled sadly.

"No. I didn't."

"… Did you regret it?"

"No. I always figured that I would return some day. I had to… and when I did I knew she would be there waiting for me…"

Yes. That was the way he thought. It was a foolish way to think about things. He felt as if things were guaranteed because he was young. He didn't know that life wasn't guaranteed and tomorrow was never promised.

----

_We traveled to the desert, treading on vast distances of land. I never knew Hyrule was so big. My companions consisted of Ashei, she was knight back then like me; Shad, a magician who was the same age as Ashei and I; and Auron, who was a knight as well. He was older and more experienced. He taught me everything as we journeyed because I truly was an ignorant child. Everything amazed me. He never judged me and for this I was grateful. I became very fond of them all. _

_I never did manage to find out why Princess Zelda wanted to visit the desert until much later. And by that time it was too late._

"This is the arbiter's ground," Auron explained, "This is where criminals of old were taken for their final days; a prison. It also holds the door to another realm…" He looked at Zelda who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Your highness what is the true meaning of this voyage? Surely you weren't intending to see the sights of kingdom."

"No. You are right Auron. I'm sorry, but the truth behind my coming here is not so innocent…" The princess looked at each of her companions and said, "I confess. The true reason I have come to the desert is because I seek the gateway to the Twilight Realm. It is a realm in which a tribe that once went against the goddesses was banished to. This tribe had extraordinary powers and as such, this dark magic is often sought after by a lot of bad people. I have come here today to destroy the gateway so that these powers won't fall into the wrong hands. I needed you all here with me as a precaution. Things might get dangerous…" There was silence.

"I understand your majesty, yeah?" Ashei proclaimed.

"Yes. I am with you your highness," Shad said.

"I guess it can't be helped though I would like you to be less secretive sometimes your majesty," Auron claimed. Zelda looked at Link who studied the temple wearily.

"Link, this is a big thing to drop in your lap so suddenly… I understand if you want to turn back."

"… Me? Turn back? You've been in the sun too long Princess!" He grinned and Zelda smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Don't talk to her that way! Insubordinate!" Auron yelled. He hit Link in the back of the head and then the rest of them started on their ways inside.

----

_It_ _was an old temple and it was haunted. Monsters lurked around every corner. The princess was smart to bring us along. We fought to protect her until we found the gateway. _

_The gateway was a mirror and was watched over by seven sages. Apparently, it was where my father sealed Ganondorf. Princess Zelda had grown uneasy because she felt an evil presence. She said the Twilight Realm was the shadow to Hyrule, so she could sense any discrepancies in the other world. Her intuition was correct._

_He came out of the mirror before anyone knew what was happening. He was Zant. The mirror shattered and Twilight fell on the world we know. I turned into a beast and was taken hostage by the monsters that he had brought. I didn't know what became of everyone else._

_In prison I met an imp who was not at all who she appeared to be. We joined together to undo the mess that Zant had created. I journeyed long and fought hard to obtain the Fused Shadows so that we could fight Zant on equal terms._

"You think you've won… but the truth is that you can't defeat me! I'll return… and everything you love will… perish!" I didn't take his threat seriously. Midna and I sealed him away and eventually everything returned to normal.

----

"That's when you became a hero," Shauna said. Link shrugged.

"I was thanked and praised all throughout Hyrule. People saw me as their savior, as their vanquisher of evil, but I did not feel like I was such a great person. I only did what was necessary and I did it without expecting anything in return… But there was something that I wanted desperately during my toils."

"What was that?"

"I wanted to go home."


End file.
